


Random Kisses

by KingJulienne



Series: Dorky Boyfriends [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random kisses, Training Days, bit of swearing, dorky boyfriends, jeanmarco, marcojean - Freeform, moment, the struggle is real, these two are going to ruin my life, trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJulienne/pseuds/KingJulienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marco is the sneaky freckled angel that he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Kisses

It was true that Eren was too stubborn and Jean didn’t like to lose, but how Jean, who was supposed to be the person  _taking_ the blade ended up on his ass, he’ll never know.

He groaned as he rolled onto his hands and knees, eventually shoving up off the ground to stand. Still rather tired, as they’d grappled a great deal before Eren had flipped him, Jean braced his hands on his knees, lungs snatching at the cold dusty air in large drags.

He glanced up, glaring past the sweat sheeting into his eyes at Eren, whose breathing was equally as harbored.

“You…” Eren panted, swallowing a dry breath, “…you suck, Jean.”

“Hey…” Jean panted back, also swallowing, “…how about fuck you?”

Before their banter could go any further, Jean heard his name being called. Intrigued, and eager to get away from Eren at this point, he managed to glance to the right.

He smiled, seeing Marco jogging over from where he’d been training with Armin. Armin seemed to be taking a break from what Jean could tell.

Good, he thought as he straightened, wiping his face with his arm. Marco, take me away from this asshole.

When Marco drew nearer, Jean raised his hand in greeting and had well-enough control over his breathing to talk. “Hey, Marco, what’s—”

Marco clasped him on the shoulder, jumping a little as he pressed his lips quickly to Jean’s cheek. “Gambatte, Jean!” he said, patting him on the shoulder once before running off.

Jean stared in shock for a moment.

Fingers curling into a fist, his cheeks burning and his shoulders stiffening, Jean turned on his heel to face the direction Marco ran.

“Y-you idiot,” he shouted, “don’t just come out of nowhere with your random-ass kisses! I’m in front of people, you jerk! Come back here! Oi! Marco!  _Marco!”_  Jean only gained Marco’s brilliant laugh and his equally brilliant smile in response.

Eren snorted in something of a laugh from somewhere behind him. “Gay,” he’d muttered.

Jean turned around and glared hard. He stepped over and shoved him. “Shut up,” he spat. Eren’s sly expression turned into a scowl of his own as he stepped forward and shoved Jean back.

“Make me,” Eren shot.

Jean shoved him; Eren shoved back, and soon they were grappling all over again, fists flying as fast as insults.


End file.
